


Strongholds of the Sky

by YappiChick



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YappiChick/pseuds/YappiChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are different than the castles of old, these strongholds in the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strongholds of the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This sucker came from @moreconsole's tweet. I have sort of been keeping up with all the information that Bungie has been releasing with Destiny, but I'm not obsessing over it all. So, let's just file this fic under "Jess' speculation".

They are different than the castles of old, these strongholds suspended in the sky.  
  
There are no moats surrounding the mighty fortresses; there is only the breeze that whips around the thick walls. There are no flags or banners boasting of a robust nation; there is only the stark grey metal dotted with a scattering of orange lights. There are no members of royalty living within the enormous building; there is only the gathering of humans who have been charged with the task of defending Earth and her celestial neighbors.  
  
Yet, they offer a protection from the enemy that cannot be found anywhere outside of the Traveler's security.  Those that reside within these giant cylinders are sheltered by steel and metal, protected like those that were fortunate to live within the castle gates centuries ago.  
  
Humanity’s enemies are far more dangerous than men of the past, armed with clubs and spears, guns and cannons. In those ancient days, people fought for land, and for power.  
  
Now, humanity must fight for their existence.  
  
Titans, Warlocks, and Hunters walk together down the narrow path that will take them to the next stage of their journey. They will be stationed here, ready to go to war, far from the protective shadow of the Traveler.  
  
They are led down the walkway by their commanding officer. No words are exchanged between them. Occasionally, the groan of a chain holding up these floating boroughs carries across the wind.  
  
As they approach their new home, the Guardians slow their walk. The looming citadel provide some of the young people with hope; those that are older are aware of the dangers it contains. There is no escape if it falls from the chains' grip, whether by attack or faulty design; their home will become their tomb.  
  
None of them voice any concerns they may have. They enter into the gaping entrance together. All of them are ready to make the sacrifice that may be required of them.  
  
Many have died to save humanity.  
  
Many more will do the same.  
  
Despite the odds against them, giving up is not an option, nor will it ever be as long as there are those that are willing to be brave.  
  
Because of their bravery, humanity will endure and thrive to take the skies once again.  
  
For _that_ is their destiny.


End file.
